Shinobi no Chikara
by King Cairo
Summary: AU. During the battle of the bridge, the Uzumaki twins intercept the blow meant for Zabuza. As the twins lay dying, they are saved by a power not seen in centuries; the Force. With the help of a select group of others, the twins shall bring the Order to a new glory. Main Pairing: NaruHina. Other pairings pending. Minor Sakura bashing at first. Disclaimer inside. Rated M for safety.


Naruto Chronicles: Shinobi no Chikara

Chapter 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts, ghosts, and mind link…: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: During the battle on the unfinished bridge, Naruto and Cairo intercept the blow that was meant for Zabuza. As the twins neared their deaths, they awakened a power long forgotten. They awaken the power of the Force.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. However, Cairo Uzumaki, Michael Windrider, and Orin Windrider belong to me. With that being said, sit back and enjoy.

As the rain started to pour down on the bridge, Kakashi could only feel shame and sorrow for what he had just done. In an attempt to save Haku and Zabuza, the twins threw themselves in the way of Kakashi's attack.

He quickly pulled his arm from their chests and laid them down. "Look at me, boys. You can't give up on me," Kakashi pleaded. "I won't let it end like this. I'll find a way to save you."

Cairo just slowly grabbed his hand and smiled. "It's alright, Kakashi-sensei. You and I both know that Naruto and I are going to die in a moment."

Naruto coughed in a glob of blood and said, "Don't be sad over this, Kakashi-sensei. We can finally be with mom and dad again."

Cairo nodded in agreement to his brother's words. "It's been fun having you as a teacher. We'll be sure to send dad, Rin-san, and Obito-san your best."

Naruto looked up and said, "It's funny. My dream was to become Hokage, and now I'm dying a Hokage's death. Somehow, I can't be sad about it. Promise us that you won't die, Kakashi-sensei."

Cairo let out a pained laugh. "He's absolutely right. It was my dream to become leader of the Anbu Black Ops. You had better not die, Kakashi-sensei. We won't forgive you if you do."

As the rain stopped and the clouds allowed a small beam of sunlight to shine down on the twins, Kakashi's eyes started tearing up as he said, "It's a promise. I won't die anytime soon."

Naruto just grabbed Cairo's hand and said, "Next time, we'll do things differently." Cairo gave a final nod and said, "Yeah, we will. Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei. It's time to let us go."

Kakashi finally allowed his tears to fall as he watched his sensei's children peacefully give in to the call of death.

He then made his hounds release Zabuza and said, "Pakkun, remember this note and remember it well. On this day in Nami no Kuni, Naruto and Cairo Uzumaki are to be marked as KIA."

There was now no denying the cold truth. The Uzumaki twins…the two boys he had sworn to protect…were officially dead by his own hand. Zabuza crouched down by the twins and said, "For what it's worth, the two of you were true Shinobi. As long as I live, the world will know that you died with honor."

He then said a small prayer and turned to Kakashi. "I'm done here, Kakashi-san. We no longer have a reason to fight. I won't disgrace your students by chasing after Tazuna-san." It was then that the Copy-nin could see the tears pouring from Zabuza's eyes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had finally roused himself from his unconscious state, only to be tackled in a hug by Sakura. "Sasuke-kun," she started, "I'm so glad you're alright. I just can't believe my luck. You're here and those idiots are both dead. Now they can't get in your way, anymore. Isn't that great, Sasuke-kun?"

Almost instantly, Sasuke shot up from his sitting position in rage. "You've got no right to insult them like that! They both fought to the end while you sat on the sidelines and did nothing! Don't you dare disrespect the sacrifice they made by mocking them!"

He then pushed the girl out of the way and ran over to the twins, only to see Kakashi closing their eyes. Unfortunately, the somber moment was ruined by the sound of someone slowly clapping.

The group turned around to see Gato being followed by at least five hundred of his thugs. "I always knew you were nothing but talk, Zabuza. Fortunately, I always carry a backup plan. Men, kill the lot, ransack the town, and round up the women."

Gato then strolled up to the twins' bodies and said, "Only idiots like these would try to oppose me," before spitting in Cairo's face and stepping on Naruto's.

Sasuke, who was still trying to accept that his teammates had died, almost rushed at Gato when an ethereal voice said, "_**There is still time to save them. They must be cast into the water.**_"

Sasuke was about to dismiss the voice until he heard something that made his heart stop. Looking at the twins, he could see the faintest twitch in Naruto's hand just as Cairo let out a weak groan. "Kakashi-sensei, they're still alive," he almost shouted.

In less than two seconds, Kakashi was crouched down between the twins while checking for a pulse. To his surprise, he felt a faint but steady pulse. "Sasuke, I want you to stay with them. We might still be able to save them."

However, seeing that the voice was right about them being alive, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and began dragging him to the edge of the bridge. "Sensei, we have to throw them into the water. I know I sound crazy, but we don't have any other options."

Kakashi wanted to argue that Sasuke had seriously lost his mind, but something was telling him that the Uchiha was right. With a heave sigh, he scooped up Cairo and carried him to the bridge's edge. "Sasuke, understand that I'm only doing this because I don't see any other option. If you're wrong about this and they die down there, I'm going to slit your throat with a rusty kunai and toss you in with them."

He then relinquished his hold on Cairo and watched as Sasuke dropped Naruto into the freezing waters alongside his twin. Kakashi could only hope that his sensei's children would survive this ordeal.

Deep beneath the water's surface, the twins stopped sinking before being surrounded in a bright light. Without warning, a voice called out to them. "_**You haven't reached the end of the journey yet. This is only the beginning.**_"

As if being snapped out of a daze, the twins' eyes snapped open. They looked around for the voice, but found nothing. "_**You can't see me as of yet, but you will soon,**_" the voice said. "_**Now, take the knowledge of our people and bring the Order back to its former glory. And remember, the Force is always with you.**_"

In what was only an instant, the twins' wounds fully healed over as the boys used their chakra to propel themselves out of the water. Back on the bridge, Kakashi and Zabuza were preparing to take on Gato's thugs when a loud splash halted everyone's movements. The shinobi, Tazuna, and Gato all gasped as the Uzumaki twins landed in the center of the bridge.

Naruto took one good look at Gato and said, "I'm going to assume that you're the fat bastard who's been bleeding this country dry. Look, my brother and I just came back from the dead and neither of us feels like dealing with you. Either you leave the country or we turn you into a bloody smear on this bridge."

Gato sneered in rage and shouted, "Men, whoever can kill those blondes first will get a nice pay raise."

Cairo just shook his head in exhaustion. "We gave them a fair warning, Naruto. Their deaths will not be on our hands if they advance on us."

Naruto just nodded and whipped out a kunai. He then slipped into a fighting stance that he somehow knew was called the Ataru stance. Cairo, on the other hand, grabbed his own kunai and took up the Soresu stance.

When the group of thugs advanced, the twins tore their way through the crowd with little to no effort. While their stances were sloppy at best, it was more than enough to injure or kill any thug that got in their way.

In only seconds, the crowd had been reduced to less than half. Zabuza gave a mad smirk under his bandages as he picked up the Kubikiri Hocho and tore through the remaining bandits.

Gato, seeing his men being killed so easily, tried to turn tail and run. Sadly, he realized that something had completely halted his movements. He slowly turned his head to see Naruto holding an outstretched hand in his direction.

The blonde quickly pulled Gato within striking range with the energy that the mysterious voice called the Force. Zabuza, who had just whacked off the last thug, sneered at Gato's crying form. "You're not even worth killing to me anymore. However, I think the blondes over there kind of owe you a one-way trip to the grave."

The fat man tried to beg for his life, but Cairo started Force choking him. "Scum bags like you have no place in this world. May your wretched soul forever scream in the deepest pits of the Makai." Gato's neck then snapped with a loud crack.

Naruto let Gato's body fall to the ground before saying, "Tazuna-san, as of today, your country is free of Gato's rule." Tazuna nodded in appreciation as Haku severed Gato's head from his body and destroyed the body in a manner befitting an actual hunter-nin.

While this was happening, Sasuke was caught off guard as the voice from earlier called out to him. "_**I can sense a great anger in you, child. You have much hatred and you seek power, but you lack patience and control. Put your faith in your friends and they will show you the way to true power.**_"

Sasuke just shook his head in confusion and filed the voice away to be investigated later. Meanwhile, Haku was hearing the exact same voice. "_**You wield a great sense of honor and duty, but you are lacking drive and the will to act and react. You and your master must follow the Uzumaki brothers if you wish to see your future.**_"

The ice user was greatly confused, but knew that the voice had been right about her. For once in her life, Haku would not just wait for instruction. She would act when the time came.

One week later…

Once the bridge had been completed in full, Team 7 and co. prepared to set out for Konoha. As the team prepared to leave, Naruto gave Inari a final hug and said, "Remember Inari, you are a very strong child. I know that Kaiza-san would be proud of you."

Cairo also gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. "Also, it's okay to cry every now and then. But when you cry, let them be tears of joy instead of sorrow."

Inari nodded as the twins joined their group and set out for home. Tazuna looked at their retreating forms and said, "I've got the perfect name for the bridge. From this day forward, I christen this bridge as the Great Uzumaki Bridge!"

Everyone in town cheered at Tazuna's choice for a name. To them, it was only fitting to name the bridge after the two shinobi who risked everything for their country.


End file.
